The present invention relates to the secure transport of cots, i.e., stretchers, carts, incubator transporters, and other similar patient transfer devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastening track, a cot transport vehicle adapted to securely receive the fastening track of the present invention, and a cot fastening system incorporating the cot fastening track of the present invention wherein unnecessary cot movement during transport is prevented, cot movement in the event of a vehicular crash is inhibited, easy removal and installation of the fastening track within the vehicle and of the cot within the track is provided, and cot loading and unloading safety is enhanced.
In ambulances and other emergency rescue vehicles, removable cots or stretchers are often provided for convenient and comfortable patient transport from a remote accident site to the vehicle. These devices commonly include a lightweight structural frame or chassis to provide support for the patient with wheels, casters or other rolling mechanisms attached thereto. Once the patient is rolled to the emergency vehicle on the cot, the chassis undercarriage may be collapsed and folded to facilitate insertion of the device into the emergency vehicle. The device is then rolled into the emergency vehicle and fastened into position for safe transportation.
A cot fastener system comprising a front member often referred to as an "antler" bracket, and a rear fastening rail has been widely used in the industry for a number of years. Particularly, the front bracket generally includes a pair of upwardly extending hook-like members which curve to the rear of the emergency vehicle and are designed to receive and effectively hook onto portions of the forward support frame members of the cot. This bracket thereby limits forward movement of the cot within the emergency vehicle. A separate rear fastening rail is thereafter secured to the cot frame to secure the cot against further rolling movement within the emergency vehicle.
Consequently, while there have been available cot fastener systems utilized in the industry, there has heretofore not been available a fastener system which provides for easy removal and installation of the fastening system within the vehicle and of the cot within the track. Finally, there has heretofore not been available a fastener system on which provides for enhanced cot loading and unloading safety.